If only I knew
by Ferda Somuch
Summary: Bonnie has now moved from Mystic Falls to make a fresh start and forget het past. But Damon Salvatore isn't going to let her live her life as she wants to! xxooxo your french Bamon addicted!
1. Damon is BACK? WHAT?

I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BABY!

**CHAPTER 1**

**« **_**By loosing my Grams, I've learnt that it was the time for me to grow up, to be more self-confident, to change myself and this by becoming the most powerful witch ever. And even if for this, I'm forced to loose my only real friends Elena and Caroline. And by the same occasion : betray them. I will do it, because … It will be for me the only way to succeed to achieve my destiny… **_**»**

One month took place, after the dark events occurred in Mystic Falls…. Only 1 month which has let Bonnie Bennett change by herself and this, by moving from this city which had brought her loneliness, tears, fear, heart broken… Yes, Bonnie Bennett needed to make a break, to be far away from her past, to try to forget how during this dark year full of misfortune, she has been used, betrayed, all this because of the Salvatore brothers, no mostly Damon Salvatore. Bonnie couldn't stand anymore hear his name in her mind, or see his face in her nightmares. Damon is now the only reason of her misfortune, she feels so hurt to be so weak inside of her when she's in front of him. Even if she tried to appear as strong as courageous as she wanted to, she had to admit that she was still the poor teenager who has seen her heart broken by Damon. She always had those bothering feelings for him, she has never told anyone about this. Can you imagine, the poor witch in love with the vampire who has caused the death of her beloved Grams! That was completely absurd but it was the truth. She loved him, she still didn't know why but, she knew that a part of her heart said that she belonged to him and this forever…

But she had to forget this idea of him and her crazy in love for each other! She had to be stronger than she has ever been before and she also had to prove to herself that she could change her behavior by being ruder, colder and heartless. Because now she wasn't a weak witch anymore, she was powerful ! And she knew that.

Bonnie Bennett had moved in Seattle, this city was quiet, without bad vibrations and of course without any vampires, wolves or any others creatures like that! Seattle was the best way for her to practice easily her powers and make them grow up. She feels so well in Seattle! Even if it wasn't really easy for her, to convince her father, to let her move from Mystic Falls and live a new life. He didn't want to let her alone in this big city leading her life as she wanted to, but he finally accepted, because Bonnie told him that it was the only way for her to do the bereavement of her Grams, she also promised him that she will as fast as possible enroll herself in a new high school to carry on her studies. Now Bonnie Bennett lived in a small flat paid by his father, yes the flat was very small but it was enough for her to practice her powers quietly in her own space and mostly alone. To help her father to pay the flat, Bonnie worked in a small library near her high school. Her high school was named « Wildcats high school », this school seemed to be normal and quiet without any paranormal phenomenons ! And that's all she needed ! At the beginning students asked to themselves what was she doing in this high school at the middle of the year, but she finally found two good new friends named : Ashley and Tina . Those girls were completely and literally deferent from Elena and Caroline. Ashley and Tina enjoyed their adolescence as normal teenagers, completely blind from the dark creatures who lived in their country! They just wanted to have fun, plays with boys, find the perfect and fashion clothes for her, finish their studies to be accepted in a smart université which there were gorgeous men! Bonnie liked those girls because they make her forget, a little, her dark past and mostly Damon.

A morning, Bonnie decided to wake up earlier, she wanted more than ever, practice her powers and learn how to control them before having to go to school. She wasn't really sure if practice her powers alone was a good solution but she had nobody now, excepted Ashley and Tina, yes but.. They didn't know that she was a witch! Bonnie knew that if she wanted to take the decision to tell them her secret and her real nature, she would loose them and be nicknamed : « The nuts », « The awful witch » or other things like that! And that was the last thing she needed to. She couldn't deny that she wasn't normal but confess to her new friends that she was a powerful witch would be the worse thing to do. After having practicing her powers she went to her first lesson : History, with Tina and Ashley. Since 10 minutes the lesson had begun and Bonnie felt already bored thinking that she was wasting her precious time by listening to the annoying talking again and again, none stop…. When suddenly she felt that something was wrong, something in the atmosphere that she couldn't explain. The only thing she could say was that it was powerful, strong, dark and …cold! Those things made her automatically thought to Damon Salvatore, but it wasn't possible. She thought that he couldn't have found her, and why does he would want to find her? No, no, no. She had to forget him, to forget her past but she just couldn't remove from her head that dark atmosphere which was closer and closer from her.. This feeling continued to follow her during all her lessons. By leaving the high school, she suddenly stopped herself. Next to her car, there was the only person she had kept in her mind all this morning. Damon Salvatore in person. What? That couldn't be possible? Bonnie wasn't able to know if she should run away to her flat and cry or just confront him and see if she was so courageous as she thought. But she didn't know, she didn't know how to react, she just wanted to disappear. She noticed that Damon was still this gorgeous man she has known a month ago. With his black short hair, his leather black jacket, his beautiful blue eyes which were fixing her, and unfortunately his fucking smirk on his face. No Damon hadn't changed at all. But this still didn't help her to make a choice, she was now immobilized since a few minutes in front of her new high school and Damon, amused by the situation, kept his smirk all by fixing her! Bonnie finally realized how stupid she looked and she decided that she couldn't stand this situation anymore. So she rushed at him, with all the nerve that she could gather inside of her. She tried to wear the angriest look ever on her face to show to Damon that she had changed…But his fucking smirk was more than destabilizing.


	2. No Bonnie don't hit Damon!

CHAPTER 2

**«Hello hello my little witch! Have I missed you? » said Damon cheerfully.**

**«What are you doing here Damon? » said Bonnie trying to seem annoyed and full of nerve.**

**« What a welcome little witch! I'm so hurt! » Said Damon smirking.**

**« Poor Damon, maybe you want me to call your Katherine to comfort you! Or wait. Each times I forget if she loved you or Stefan? Oh no! Sorry, I remember that she was just playing with you , and that she didn't love you! Haha I had almost forgotten that point! » Said Bonnie trying to give him a fake smile.**

**« SHUT-UP BONNIE! » Said Damon apparently a little hurt by Bonnie's sentence and weird behavior.**

**« Oh really? I thought you want me to tell you if I've missed you ? Well my answer will be…suspense.. No! Well I admit that hurt you and push you violently on a tree, miss me a lot! But nice as you are I'm sure you'll let me do this once again, one day ! » Said Bonnie bizarrely more self-confident than ever!**

**« Hahaha as I can notice, your dead Grams brought you some humor! Ah this Sheila won't never stop! » Said Damon following her game, taking the most hurting point for his little witch.**

**Bonnie couldn't help and let a tear fall on her cheek, she decided that she couldn't face Damon anymore and was leaving when she felt his hand on her arm. **

**« Wait, Bonnie I know…I went too far..hmm excuse me okay? Said Damon seriously**

**« You? Apologize? Are you kidding? I can't believe it. » said Bonnie still so hurt **

**« Bonnie, I know that I shouldn't have talked about your Grams like this, I'm aware of that so I tell you once again : I'm sorry! » Said Damon looking her into her incredible green eyes.**

**At this moment, Bonnie felt really lost but couldn't stop hear her heart beating stronger and stronger while he was looking at her like that.**

**« Hmm…Okay. I guess I should also apologize for what I've said about your dear Katherine… »Said Bonnie confused and nervous at the same time.**

**« That's not a bad idea little witch… » Smirked Damon**

**« Okay, so I'm sorry Damon. Now can you leave? » Said Bonnie, praying inside herself that he would leave as far as possible from her.**

**« Apologies accepted my dear Bonnie and no I won't leave! I've seen some beautiful girls in Seattle, they will surely take a lot of my time and …. » Began Damon, amused.**

**« Damon! What do you want from me? If you are here to have fun with some girls, ok, but stay the hell away from me ! » Stopped Bonnie, letting for a few minutes a Damon confused by the new behavior of his little bird.**

**« I need you Bonnie. » Said Damon seriously**

**When she heard those words from Damon's mouth. Her hear beat very swiftly, she couldn't even hear her own voice, she wondered if he was indirectly telling her that he had feelings for her.. But this idea left when Damon said..**

**« I mean…I need you to help me, to find Katherine! » Continued Damon**

**Bonnie couldn't realized what he had just said to her! Katherine? He only wanted her to find his fucking vampire Katherine? Was he really thinking that she would help the vampire who's also the reason of her Gram's death or moreover Damon's love ? She glanced at him a last time and decided to leave as fast as possible but suddenly she felt Damon's cold hand on her right arm. He forced her to look at him, they were so close that Bonnie could feel his warm breath on her face.**

**« Bonnie, listen…I know that you hate Katherine, but I really need you. You have to help me, I know how you became a powerful witch now. » Said Damon whispering in her ear.**

**Bonnie couldn't stand that anymore, the way he was looking at her, the way he whispered, the way his hand was now caressing her arm. It was too much for her. She pushed him away and said violently :**

**« ARE YOU KIDDING DAMON? ARE YOU REALLY THINKING THAT I'M GOING TO HELP YOU TO FIND THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST ON THIS EARTH? BUT YOU'RE RIGHT DAMON, I'M POWERFUL NOW AND IF I ACCEPT TO USE MY NEW POWERS IT WILL BE ONLY TO KILL HER ! UNDERSTOOD? »**

**Bonnie was now trying to control herself and mostly her powers, she really didn't want to set something on fire near her new school, fortunately everyone were already left. Damon, him, was shocked he would have never imagined that his little witch could react like this. At this time, Damon finally realized that she wasn't the Bonnie he has known to Mystic Falls anymore. He didn't know what to think now, this new Bonnie in front of him was really attractive but she was at the same time a little dangerous. He knew that ask to Bonnie to help him wasn't a really easy task but she was the only person he could ask this kind of help. Damon come back close to Bonnie and said :**

**« Bonnie, I only need you to find Katherine because she has kidnapped Elena and Stefan. As soon as you left Mystic Falls, Katherine took advantage of the situation and kidnapped them! That's why I need you Bonnie. You have to help me to find Katherine to release them! »**


	3. How to resist to Damon Salvatore?

**Huge huge thanks for reading my story! I will upload new chapters by hoping that you'll enjoy them!**

**Love'Joy1990 xxxTheLittleOnexxx mehr03 lilMizzVampire** THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SWEET REVIEWS GUYS! YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE AND MORE ;)

**Mjm-chan** Your review was really interesting and HELPFUL! Thanks a lot, this is my first story and I'm glad to see that you want help me to improve this story! I'm French and I'm still learning English so your comments will always be beneficial for me! Xoxo

**Chapter 3**

Damon let me speechless. I couldn't realize that Katherine was still ruining my life. I have already lost my Grams and now she wanted to make suffer Elena and Stefan! But a small voice inside of me was telling me to ignore that they had been kidnapped by Katherine. A part of myself was ordering me to do not pay attention of what Damon was saying to me. I had broke up with my past, I had managed to make a fresh start and forget all of this dark past which was haunting me day after day. Sure, I still love Elena and Stefan and care about them but they belong to my past and inside of me, I don't want to be confronted to this past anymore. I'm a new Bonnie Bennett and I want to stay as I'm now and not like I was before. I'm done with that.

Damon was still looking at me, but not with his typical look : « Look at me, I'm Damon Salvatore, the hottest vampire ever honey », no…This time, he seemed to be serious, really serious. As if he wasn't this annoying selfish vampire he used to be. And unfortunately I knew that what I was about to tell him, was going to make him angry more than ever :

"- Sorry Damon but I've got a new life now and …I'm really busy so I don't think I will have enough time to help you."

"- WW.H…WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING BONNIE ? BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT I'VE JUST HEARD YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE TOO BUSY TO SAVE THE LIFE OF YOUR OWN FRIENDS? AM I WRONG?" Shouted Damon, completely shocked

"- No you aren't Damon. And I'm not kidding, you have to understand that I'm here in Seattle to make a fresh start and all those Katherine/Elena/Stefan problems aren't my business anymore, ok? It's YOUR problems, not mine! You have to deal with them : ALONE! **"**

And suddenly, I felt my back pushed violently on the wall. The pain was so distracting me that I did not notice that Damon was now a few inches from me. I could feel how he was angry, how he wanted to bite me, to make me suffer, I could see this in his look.

I was so afraid but I didn't want to show him my weakness, I wanted to seem as if I was as powerful as I was saying. Moreover I couldn't use my new powers, because I was still a beginner and I still had to practice in order to achieve my goal : become the most powerful witch never seen before.

The tension was electric, we were looking at each other since a few minutes now and I couldn't dare move or even say something. When suddenly, Damon stroked my cheek with so much tenderness that I gasped. Then he whispered to my ear :

"- What happened to the lovely Little Witch who was always ready to save people she loved. Where is she?"

"- She's gone Damon."

"- False. She is still here but she doesn't want to face this."

He gently began to stroke my hair making me close my eyes.

"-Bonnie, I need you to help me, thanks to you I'll succeed to kill Katherine and to make her regret having chosen Stefan instead of me and… "

I did not let him finish his sentence, I pushed him as far as I was able to. Because at that moment I had exactly understood which game Damon was playing at…

" OH MY GOSH, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! YOU WERE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME DAMON AND THIS JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO HELP YOU! WERE YOU REALLY THINKING THAT I WAS ABOUT TO FALL INTO THE TRAP? " yelled Bonnie

"- Well, as I could see you were falling into the trap Bonnie. I could feel how much you were enjoying myself stroking your hair! Don't deny it Bonnie, I'm hot and you can't change it. Nobody can resist to my hmm..how could I qualified my wonderful charm ..?" Said Damon amused.

" You're still this annoying Damon, selfish, heartless and pitiless. Why do you want Katherine, Damon? You are the second choice, you'll always stay Katherine's second choice, stop trying to change that and mostly get a life ! I won't help you so for god's sake, forget me! "

I had for the first time since I've met Damon, told him all I thought about him. And it felt so good. I was showing him how I had changed my behavior and how the Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls was not there anymore. Maybe I was too rude, but he deserved this, he had just played with me by doing his « Damon thing ». He wasn't aware how his game had affected me. My feelings for him still did not have disappeared and I couldn't accept the fact that Damon was playing with my feelings so easily. I was maybe a witch but I still have a heart. And apparently, Damon wasn't aware of that.

Instead of answering me with his famous smirk, he just stared at me. I could see in his eyes a kind of sadness, but I wasn't sure at all. After all, he just nodded and left. Without any words.

For the first time, I was now wondering if I was going to like the new Bonnie Bennett.


	4. OH MY GOSH HIS LIPS!

**Thanks for reading guys and your amazing reviews ! And also a huge thanks to .net you guys are amazing! Check out their website !**

**Chapter 4 :**

The next morning, I was with Ashley and Tina in a new fashion shop, named : Nordstrom. They wanted to buy some new clothes for their own pleasure. In fact Ashley and Tina were really really rich and spend their money was their daily activity. I admit that it was very boring for me to see them buy again and again and ask me : « Hey Bonniiiiiiiie it suits me? I'm not too fat in this dress ? ».

Each times, I tried to smile seeming to have fun but this time I couldn't lie anymore. I was still shocked by the event of yesterday. I couldn't get him out of head…

The way he was looking at me, the way he was stoking my hair. I was still disappointed by myself because I had let him discover how much effects he had on me. Damon knew exactly how to make me lose control. I wondered if he also knew my feelings for him. Often, I dreamt of revealing him that I have feelings for him I imagined that he just laughed at me, telling me that I had no chances and that his heart belonged to Katherine, only.

But I was really determined not to see this dream come true, I really had to try to remain impassive in front of Damon. Even if it was hard, I had to try.

Who knows, maybe he will leave me alone and I won't have to face him once again. But Damon was really stubborn and he wasn't the type of guy who give up easily …No he was more the kind of guy who always get what he wants. But I had made a promise to myself : I won't yield to Damon. Never. I was so in my thoughts that I did not notice that I was saying his name out loud in front of Ashley and Tina who were already gazing at me with a huge smile :

« Who's this famous Damon, Bonnie? » Asked Ashley

« Ww..What? Oh..hm..he is nobody girls. Forget, ok? »

« No no no Bonnie, since you're our friend we have never heard you talking about some men. And overnight, you're saying out loud the name of a mysterious man named Damon! Come on Bonnie, why not tell us more about your man? » Begged Tina

« First of all he is not my man, he…»

« Not yet » Said both Ashley and Tina with a smile saying : _We will do whatever it takes to make you have this guy._

« Girls, listen Damon is someone I want to forget, ok? He…He is a part of my past and I don't want to talk about him anymore »

« Oh ..He broke you heart Bonniiiiiiiie? Oh you know what? Tina and I are going to say two words to your famous Damon! Nobody is allowed to break the heart of our Bonniiiiiiiiie! »

Suddenly I heard my brain screaming warning! I had to prevent them to meet Damon. Because he could bite them and kill them or she could also tell him my feelings for him. Oh my gosh, I really had to stop Ashley and Tina.

« NO! I mean… Him and I, have never been a couple. He is in love with someone else and hmm… I don't like him because hmm…HE IS UGLY !. »

_Stupid stupid Bonnie_. That was what I was saying to myself. I could have found something else to say but maybe it will works. Why not?

« UGLY? Bonniiiiie stop lying to yourself. We can see in your eyes that you're crazy in love with this Damon but hurt at the same time because he's in love with someone else. »

Gosh, sometimes they could really amaze me. Heck, what was I supposed to say now? Seeing that I was speechless, Tina said :

« You are beautiful Bonnie, and you should be more self-confident. If you love this Damon you have to make him change his mind and… »

My heart beat louder. I wasn't listening what Tina was telling me anymore. Because in front of the shop there was Damon. He was standing there, smirking by giving me a wink. I did not think about what I was doing in fact. I just run out of the shop, letting Tina and Ashley completely confused by my behavior. I came near Damon and without saying any words I took his hand and led him in a deserted alley. I could feel that Damon was really shocked by my gesture but he did not do anything. And that was weird. But I was so angry that he dared come back and try again to convince me to join him in his stupid «_Let's destroy Katherine_» plan.

I pushed him to the wall with all the strength I had. I thought he would be a little bit afraid but…Unfortunately he was still smirking and he seemed so amused that it made me want to hit him again, again ..AND AGAIN. I couldn't stand his behavior anymore :

« WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DAMON? DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SET YOU ON FIRE? BECAUSE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I CAN DO IT! »

« Whoo..My Little Witch is in fact a bad girl? If I were you I wouldn't be so wicked, your Santa Claus won't bring your wand! »

« HA-HA-HA really funny Damon. Instead of wasting your saliva, could you tell me which word you did not understand in : _what are you doing here Damon?. »_

_«_ My dear dear Little Witch, as you know I'm here to convince you to help me. Have you forgotten : Katherine, Elena, St Stefan? Oh don't tell me that Alzaimer disease can also strike the Witches? » Said a Damon, extremely amused.

« My dear dear Damon. How many times will I have to tell you that I WILL NEVER HELP YOU? And please don't even try to seduce me because I promise that I will.. »

« You will what Witch? Tell me?.. »

Oh my gosh, no. Damon was not so close from me. I couldn't let him be so close from him. I will once again lose control and…

« You know what my Little Witch, I have always wondered how it was to kiss your sweet tender lips.. »Smirked Damon

I was tirelessly repeating to myself : RESIST BONNIE RESIST !.

His lips were now a few centimeters from mine. I could feel his warm breath all around me. I tried to push him but it was so light that he didn't take my request seriously.

« Shh..Shh Bonnie. Do not resist. Let me kiss you. Just for a once.. »

His eyes were now close and than he kissed me. I can't describe you how it felt to be kissed by Damon because it was completely indescribable. His lips were so sweet and he was kissing me with so much tenderness that I was wondering if I was really kissing Damon Salvatore. This kiss was so intense, I lose control, and I grabbed his jacked to make him be closer from me. I could feel that he was surprised. But he continued to kiss me. After a few minutes our lips parted. I didn't know what to do or even what to say. Damon was just gazing at me a little confused.

So I did just the only thing I could do. Run.

Run as far as possible from the man I was in fact, madly in love with.

**GIMME GIMME GIMME REVIEWS ! :) Bisous Ferda**


	5. Let's have some fun!

**Katherine Pierce the bitch & justareader13 & Popstar345 & MinaFTW & Infrena & 1beaut : THANKS FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS GUYS! I HAVE LOVED THEM!**

**Mjm-chan hey you! Thanks again for your great review, yes my in my keyboard we don't have this (") only this « ». It's weird I know, and after I'm forced to copy this (") each times..But I will try to do it ! And thanks I won't forget for my grammar mistake ! **

**AND I want to thanks those sweet persons : ****gonnabeinsane**** & ****NinaB_IanS**** & ****SarahTVD**** : You're freaking awesome guys! Your support is so great! Thanks! **

**Chapter 5 :**

Why did I run? I can be so stupid sometimes! Damon must now think that I had been affected by our kiss and maybe he will discover my feelings for him! What was I supposed to do after our kiss? Slap him? Kiss him back? I really didn't know…He must think that I'm still a poor teenager who prefers run instead of face the difficulties…

But oddly, I had this strange feeling that I wasn't the only one, which had been affected by this kiss. Before leaving, I could feel how confused Damon was. He kissed me so passionately, I wasn't expecting this, at all! Damon has always tried to kiss Elena, she has always been his second concern after his dear Katherine. Whereas he has always try to ruin my life, not caring at all if it was hurting me or not. So why now? Why Damon Salvatore wanted to kiss me? I knew that it wasn't one of his stupid games, when he told me that he has always wanted to know how it was to kiss me. At that time, I felt so special, as if no one girls count for him, just me. Now I couldn't lie to myself, I'm madly in love with Damon, and it will never be reciprocal because of Katherine or even Elena. I confess that I'm a little bit jealous of them, they already have Damon without lifting a finger whereas me it's totally the contrary.

Be careful, do not think that I hate Elena, she is my best friend, and the fact that this bitch of Katherine has kidnapped her and Stefan makes me feel so angry but on the other side, I had to forget my dark past who seems to harass me again and again.

On Sunday afternoon, I get a call from Tina, who was asking me to join her and Ashley to the new coffee shop who was situated near our high school. I didn't know if it was a good idea. Because I was still concentrated on my kiss with Damon and also because I knew, oh yes I knew, they were aware of who was Damon now. They must have seen him yesterday. Oh my gosh, I hope they won't focus our conversation on him. It was the last thing I wanted.

I've finally decided to accept the invitation, I just had to do as if nothing happened yesterday.

When I arrived at the coffee shop, I saw directly Ashley and Tina which were already waving their hands, giving me their huge usual smile!

I sat down next to Tina. They were both looking at me as if they were wanting something. Something from me I guess.

" So…..? " Said both Tina and Ashley with excitement.

" So what…? "

" Bonniiiiiiie stop playing with our nerves! You exactly know what we are waiting for! We let you guess his name begin by the letter D ! "

" Hm… you want to talk about David Letterman? " I said by joking.

Apparently, the joke did not work. At all. Tina and Ashley were looking at me as if I was an alien or something like that.

" Bonnie, are you kidding? We are talking about Damon! Your Damon! "

Were they really thinking that I didn't know that they were talking about Damon? Oh my gosh, this conversation will be long, very long I think.

"Girls, I repeat, Damon isn't mine! And as I said yesterday I don't want to talk about him. That's all! "

" What? You don't want to share with your amazing, beautiful, talented friends what happened with your Damon yesterday? " Said both surprised Ashley and Tina

" Noth…Nothing happened yesterday. We have just talked. "

" TALKED ABOUT…..?"

" About…Girls am I in an interrogatory or something like that? Is it so hard to understand that Damon is a subject I don't want to talk about?"

I was about to leave when I saw him. AGAIN! Gosh, am I going to see him everyday?

But the worst, it that he wasn't alone. There was a tall blonde girl extremely beautiful but who looks extremely idiot as I could hear thanks to the way she was saying Damon's name : DA-DII-DAAMOONEEE ! And mostly because of the way she was giggling. You know it's the type of giggle you want to destroy until you hear the absolute silence. Ok, I admit, I was A LITTLE exaggerating. But if you were me, you would have react exactly like me! And of course this dear Damon, was completely absorbed by her or by the way he was looking at her I could tell you that he was rather absorbed by her big chest! Oh the men!

Meanwhile, Tina and Ashley were looking at me with a look saying : _Poor poor Bonnie so it's him your Damon.._

I was trying my best to ignore Damon and his new toy but it was so hard. When I think that yesterday he was kissing me so tenderly and that today he's with this stupid girl. I didn't want to feel my heart break but I was already feeling hurt and humiliated. In fact, for Damon I was just a distraction. Our kiss meant nothing for him. I could feel a tear coming, gosh no I shouldn't cry, I had to stay strong and impassive. I was supposed to be a new Bonnie Bennett so I had to act like this.

Suddenly I felt Ashley's hand on my shoulder.

" Bonniiiiiiiiiiie please don't be sad, we hate seeing you in this state! "

" Let's take the positives points : your Damon is hot, he doesn't wear old- fashion clothes and gosh his eyes are so beautiful they… " Began Tina already completely under the spell of Damon

" Please girls, no need to tell me our you think Damon is. In my opinion he's just a jerk, a liar, a manipulator, a heartless, a…"

" Wow, Bonnie you're so rude with me. You've hurt me." Said a charming voice

Oh no, not him. Why can't he stay with his toy and leave me alone. No monsieur have to bother me, again and again. He was moreover, wearing his detestable smirk. Gosh, how I hate this smirk. The worst is that as I know Tina and Ashley, they will try to defend me. Which implies, they will maybe talk to him about my feelings for him. Oh Lord, let me become invisible for a once!

" Damon go away. " I said trying to be colder as possible.

" Miracles don't exist honey! "

" Are you deaf or something? She told you to go AWAY! " replied Ashley

No no no. Please Ashley don't do that! I was trying to stop her from saying anything else to him through my look, but she seemed to be blind, unfortunately!

" Hey Bonnie I didn't know that you had your own bodyguard! I'm becoming jealous! "

"Stop talking to Bonnie man! Go away you doesn't deserve her, she's much better than you and … " Began Ashley not knowing how what she was doing was dangerous.

" And what ? Do you know that I could… " Began to reply Damon

But I interrupted him.

" DAMON! Could you please follow me, I have to talk to you ! "

Or Damon seemed to don't have heard what I had just said, he was still gazing Ashley with a threatening look. So once again, I took his hand and forced him to follow me behind the coffee shop. Fortunately there were nobody.

" Little Witch it seems like you love being in a deserted alley with me! I guess I could be flattered and…"

But I interrupted him again, but this time by putting a finger on his lips. Damon didn't expect me to do that. I could see that through the way he was now looking at me. Yes Damon Salvatore was confused!

" I will help you."

" Is it the truth or just something to make me forget to bite your friend's neck ? " Replied Damon perplexed.

" I repeat : I will help you to find this bitch of Katherine and save Elena and Stefan. "

" Glad to hear that Witch, actually it wasn't so hard to convince you and…" Began Damon

" BUT, two conditions : you let my friends Ashley and Tina untroubled. Don't even dare to touch them. AND when we'll have accomplished our « mission » you'll have to let me come back to Seattle and live my life quietly. I won't see you again. Ok? "

" Ok my Little Witch. A deal is a deal. " Smirked Damon

If only I knew where this «mission » with Damon was going to lead us. It was the time for me, to show him the meaning of : powerful Witch.

**GIMME GIMME REVIEWS ! Bisous Bisous Ferda**


	6. Hey Bonnie welcome to VampireLand !

**Reviewers reviewers I ADORE YOU !**

**enelya alcarin**** : Thanks a lot, sure I will update soon ! Write more and more! xx**

**Hellzz-on-Earth**** : Wow what a compliment! I'm really glad because personally I'm crazy about your story! It's a-m-a-z-I-n-g ! xx**

**SmilesX10**** : keep reviewing ! I love it! Thanks a lot! xx****Infrena**** : hahaaa what a cool review! THANKS! Yeah no worries, she will kick her ass ;) xx**

**justareader13**** : Oh yeah Ashley and Tina are much better than Elena & Caroline, less stressed all the times! xx**

**Mjm-chan**** : Not sick of you at all lol! I'm still glad to get your precious reviews! Always helpful for me! Okay I will follow your advices ! No I will never say : Oh she is so bothering me lol, on the contrary you are amazing ! So keep reviewing and mostly thanks for the compliments! Omg I'm glad that you told me that my English was really good! Thaaaanks ! xxx****Popstar345**** : Thanks! Woop woop of course I will! xx****mehr03**** : I love your support! Thanks a lot! VAMPIRELUVSS : Thanks thanks thanks! xx**

**gonnabeinsane**** : You are amazing ! I get so many wonderful compliments from you! Thanks thanks thanks ! Mostly stay as you are, you're awesome! Heart you girl ! xx**

**Chapter 6 :**

: Gosh I was still trying to sleep, but with Damon's face in my head it was pretty hard! I couldn't get him out of my head, I was remembering all the events between Damon and I. Like the first time I saw him by leaving my new high school, our kiss and yesterday, when I've finally accepted to join him in his plan to release Elena and Stefan. I wasn't sure if I had taken the good decision, maybe I was wrong by accepting to join him. I had to forget my past and instead of it I was going to come back in this past which had really affected me.

But if I hadn't accepted to help him, he would have harassed me again and again. Or worst : he would have tried to bite Ashley or Tina's neck! I couldn't allow this! They were so unaware of the danger, so innocent, they didn't deserve to die cruelly!

Well, I really had to sleep now, because I could already feel that tomorrow will be a long day and I also had to sleep well to be able to support Damon's presence…

: I was so deeply asleep that the first time I did not hear the voice which was trying to wake me up. When suddenly I heard someone whispering softly in my ear :

"Good morning Little Bird, it's time to wake up and have fun with a sexy vampire. Come on Witch, it's time to kick Katherine's ass!"

Wh?WHATTTTTTTTTT? DON'T TELL ME THAT ….

"DAMONNNN? Shit, what are you doing here? No, no I'm dreaming, that's it, I'm just dreaming."

"Dreaming? No Little Witch, if you were dreaming, I would have no clothes on me!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY APARTMENT DAMON! It's and no ! So LET-ME-SLEEP!" I yelled.

"First, I won't call that thing where you live : an apartment, it's pretty small here! Second, we have to leave right now, because I have found in which place Katherine has kidnapped Elena and St Stefan so it would be much better to move right now!"

"I'm not going to leave MY APARTMENT at 3am! Ok? I'm tired and Witches aren't Vampires, we need to sleep, us, sorry!" I said with a smirk.

I came back in my blankets, I shut my eyes, hoping that maybe by seeing that I was asleep he would leave but I was wrong…Completely wrong.. I suddenly felt Damon's body lay on me. Gosh, no that was too much ! He was once again so close from my lips and I felt so ill-at-ease with his body on mine. At first I couldn't find my words, Damon also felt it and he said amused :

"Oh Bonnie, I have laid on so many many many women's body that I admit, it's the first time I see someone speechless and so shy! Usually they are so talkative, a little too much besides but… Began Damon full of nostalgia.

" Leave!" I whispered

" No thanks!" Smirked Damon

" Go away or I will…"

"You will what Little Witch? Call your buddy Harry Potter and throw me a curse? Whoo I'm so afraid! I will be honored to attend to your magic show honey!"

" You're so funny Damon, if only Katherine knew that, who knows, maybe she would not have thrown you for Stefan?"

Oh damn. I saw through his eyes that I went too far. He seemed to become so angry. I knew that Katherine was still a sensitive subject which was proving me that Damon was unfortunately still madly in love with her. I expected him to answer back but he didn't. Instead of that he went to my window and said before leaving :

"Be ready in 10min. I will wait you in the car."

And he left. For a few minutes I didn't move, I was really confused and a little bit embarrassed. Maybe I've hurt him? I finally decided to obey and get prepared. When I was ready, I left my apartment and I saw Damon's black Ferrari waiting for me. I entered to the car and I directly felt a kind of electric atmosphere…Decidedly, I was right, this trip will be long, very long.

7am : Here now 4 hours that Damon is driving me somewhere, and that we both did not pronounced a word. Have I to apologize? Or just let Damon lead me anywhere without saying anything? I should maybe choose the first option..

"I apo…..I apologize." I whispered, almost as If I was talking to myself.

"Did you say something?"

Gosh, how I was hating this!

"I said I . SO… Now can you please tell me where are we going?" I said quickly

"Hmm I really did not hear the first part of your sentence Little Witch, could you say it louder and by articulating please?" Said Damon now amused.

I sighed.

"I apologize Damon for what I have said about you and Katherine. Okay? So now I repeat my question : where are we going?"

"Apologize accepted Witch. And we are going to San Francisco for 2 weeks."

"Are you kidding? San Francisco? But…Why..? I thought it would take us like 2 days to release them, not 2 weeks! Do not forget that I've got a life, me!" I said dumbfounded.

"Oh what are you imagining Witch? I also have a life which, besides, include a lot of naked women, and mostly sweet and tender necks!"

"Please avoid the details, or else I think I will vomit! Oh my gosh, 2 weeks! And by the way, tell me where exactly we are going and mostly what's our plan?"

"Jealous my Little Witch? I like it! I have already all planned, so we are going to a place named : Castle Deviles, it's in fact a secret place which vampires from all around the world can meet each others and show off about all the persons they have bitten. In brief, we are going to pretend that we are friends looking for Katherine, but the hardest will be the fact that you'll have to pretend to be a vampire and…." Began Damon seriously

"Wait a minute…A what? A vampire? Are you crazy Damon? They will necessarily notice that I'm not a vampire! All of these vampires around me….They will bite me and I'm sure they…"

"Hey Spielberg, stop with your dramatic scenario! I told you that I have already all planned, you'll just have to follow my instructions! I thought I had to collaborate with the new powerful Witch Bonnie Bennett?"

"I'm powerful and I can …. destroy them if I want to, I'm not afraid at all!" I lied

"Hallelujah, so take this ring, it's almost the same I'm wearing, it will explain why you can support the sun, it won't arouse the suspicions!"

"Okay and…How have you known that Katherine was there?"

"I get some good and reliable information, no worries!

I was in fact so afraid. I wasn't imagining that I was about to expose my life like that. I was pretending to be a powerful Witch but in reality I still needed more and more practices! And moreover, be around so many vampires who could bite me in 1sec that was really terrifying. I was really trying not to panic but it was really hard. But I've suddenly heard something from Damon's mouth which was telling me that with him, I'll be in safety.

" Nobody will bite you Bonnie. I promise you, if one of them dare to touch you he will directly say good bye to his life. All we'll be alright Witch."

**GIMME GIMME REVIEWS GUYS ! I LOVE THEM! I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ! Xx FERDA**


	7. Fangs are everywhere! Ugh!

**DEAR DEAR SWEET REVIEWERS…I HEART YOU!**

**justareader13: Awesome review buddy! Yeah Bonnie Bennett as a Vampire promise to be really cool! Keep reviewing xx**

**Infrena: wooo bad girl lol! Thanks I really don't know where I found the HP joke ! Ha! Keep reviewing xx**

**Popstar345: Oh damn yes! I want my own Damon, no I'd rather Ian Somerhalder, the hot and kind man! Keep reviewing xx**

**SmilesX10: Thanks a lot! I've tried to have the « Damon's mind » lol! Keep reviewing xx**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: Hey hellZ! I love your story yeah! You really should update a new chapter! I understand, school Is also eating my social life lol! Ha you'll see, Damon can be a huge jerk ! Lmao yes they are, you'll also see gay vampires :p Keep reviewing xx**

**MinaFTW: Haa yes yes Mina ! But do not forget that Damon is also a jerk and a selfish man! Keep reviewing xx**

**FiestyEva: Hey Eva! Thanks a lot for your amazing and honest review ! I'm glad you have enjoyed my story! Keep reviewing ! xx**

**Mjm-chan: Hey you! I'm glad you've liked this chapter! I have really followed your precious advices! And thanks for your AMAZING compliments, really cool to read! But I did not understand this part of your review: « you are using whn not needed »? Oh shit I still have to work on my grammar so… ! Keep reviewing xx**

**Chapter 7 :**

Bit by bit, I fall asleep in the car. The route was so long, and I was also so tired and nervous that I needed to make a break. I began to feel much better and to recover my strengths. When I suddenly felt a hand shaking me gently. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Damon smirking :

"Have you slept well my Little Witch? Oh why am I asking you the question? You were so moaning my name in your sleep, that I couldn't hear myself think!"

"Shut up Damon, you know as much as me that it's lie! I wasn't moaning your name!" I said, exasperated by Damon's behavior.

"Sure?"

I did not reply, I've just pretended to ignore him and left his car but… Oh my gosh, was it the truth? Had I really moaned his name during my sleep? I didn't know, and that was stressing me more! No no Bonnie, don't be focused on that! I had to concentrate myself on the fact that I was now arrived at «Castle Deviles » and in a few minutes I was about to expose my life like I've never done before.

"Let's go Bennett! Come on, move!" Ordered Damon

I couldn't move. My heart beat faster and faster, I was shivering hugely. Fear took advantage of me and I was totally paralyzed. Damon felt my fear and I thought he was going to reassure me but it has been the contrary! He approached near me and said :

"Ok Little Witch, you have to understand that this is not a game, don't spoil my plan! I really want to deliver Elena and kill Katherine and it's not a Witch who's going to ruin that!"

"And Stefan? I thought you wanted to deliver both of them! And do not talk to me like that, ok? Yes I'm a little bit afraid and what's the matter? Should I remind you that I didn't want to be here! I've made sacrifices to help you!"

"First, I admit I mostly came here to save Elena because yes, I have feelings for her. Stefan is also a vampire I'm less worried for his case! And secondly, I'd like you to seem for a once as being someone powerful and not weak as you're right now Bennett! Which stupid sacrifices have you done? Let your two stupid new friends for only 2 weeks? Wow what a sacrifice! "

I was now getting so angry against him but, also against myself. Because in fact he wasn't so wrong, I was still this poor weak teenager, unable to confront my fears by myself. But I think that the worst, was Damon's first sentence. I had always thought that seduce Elena was a distraction for him because he was madly in love with Katherine. But I was so wrong, he had feelings for Elena and he wasn't so hooked on Katherine anymore! I felt so hurt now but at the same time I had to hide that. I didn't want him to discover how much he had affected him. I saw that Damon was still waiting for me to say something but instead of that I just said :

"Here we go."

I walked past him without a look. I felt his look on me, I was still so hurt that the only thing I wanted was to end with this « mission » and be free to live my life as I want to. Damon eventually followed me and we entered in the castle. Gosh, I was so amazed I wasn't imagining at all that this castle who looks in fact really old could be so modern and chic inside! It was as if we were in a 5 stars hotel, it was so huge and luxurious. I was speechless. Or then, I noticed something else : the Vampires. There were a lot of Vampires, much more than I imagined. They were all so beautiful, and pale. Or I could feel just by gazing at us, how they were all dangerous and starved! They were talking lively looking at each others with envy. I couldn't remove my eyes from them.

"Stop looking at them like that! It's not discrete at all! Follow me and do not forget that you are now a vampire! " He whispered to me.

I obeyed. And followed him to the reception of the castle.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Davis and Ms. Parton, welcome to « Castle Deviles » please follow me, your room is ready and waiting for you."

I look at Damon with a quizzical look but he gave me a fake smile telling me indirectly that it was a part of the plan to get a new identity. We had to stay prudent.

This man was also a vampire but he was pretending to be so …human! As if he wasn't a vampire, just a normal person. That was weird. When we were following him some vampires were looking at us with a suspicious look. I didn't know if I'll be able to handle this situation and pretend to be a vampire but I had to do this. So instead of looking down I tried for the first time in my life to resemble to Damon. So I smirked and tried to emanate from myself some self-confidence. When we arrived to our room I was shocked. It was so luxurious and beautiful BUT there was only ONE bed. There was a problem, were they blind or something like that because there were no reactions from them! Was I the only one to wonder why there was just one bed? Damon thanked him and entered in the room as if there was nothing disturbing!

"Are you kidding me Damon? Are you blind or… " I began outraged.

"Or what Witch? Is the room not to your taste? Isn't it enough luxurious for you? Do you want me to you buy the entire hotel and invite all your new vampires friends for a huge party?"

"Ha-ha-ha! What a sense of humor Damon! But first of all stop calling me Witch, remember I'm supposed to be a vampire my dear! And I wasn't talking about the room in general, but one element of the room exactly!"

"Okay okay my dear buddy vampire, tell me which problem you've got? Oh you miss your wand that's it?" said Damon amused.

"Will you be serious for a once? I'm talking about the bed! There is only one bed! And you can stop dreaming, I won't sleep in the same bed as yours! No way! "

"It was the last still free room! So whether you choose to sleep in this bed with me or you'll unfortunately have to sleep…on the floor my dear! " Smirked Damon

"Wow Damon Salvatore is so gallant! So this is really what you think? That I will sleep on the floor or in the same bed as yours? Well I'm sure you wouldn't have said that if it was Elena instead of me! You know what, take this bed and even all the room for yourself! I will find somewhere else to sleep! "

I was about to leave the room when I heard Damon giggle :

"Haha, yes Bennett, that's it, go have some fun with all the dangerous and starved vampires which are living in this castle! And By the way, why are you comparing you to Elena? Is there a valid reason?"

"Why are you asking me that Damon? After all you don't care about me."

With these last words, I let a confused Damon alone and left the room. I admit, I was a little regretting my choice. I had also get the stupid idea of talking about the fact that he preferred Elena instead of me, but I couldn't control myself, I had to tell him what I thought about him. Moreover, I was now alone, in a huge castle completely full of dangerous vampires and I didn't know where I was about to sleep. So I decided to visit the castle by myself, I was beginning to be lost when I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I thought that it was Damon but not at all! It was instead of him, a tall seducing man, I mean vampire, with blond hair and big beautiful brown eyes. He was now looking at me by smiling :

"Hello beautiful girl, may I help you?" He said with a charming voice.

"Hmm…Well thanks but…"

For a reason completely unknown, my heart was telling me to run as fast as possible from him. My brain was yelling : DANGER - DANGER !

" But what, lovely girl?"

"I have to go sorry !"

Then, I tried to run away from him but he caught my hand so violently that I could feel the pain all along my arm! After, I tried to scream but he put his other hand on my mouth, he pushed me to the wall and approached his lips from my neck! When I saw his fangs I was about to yell again and again but he was too strong for me! Sure, I could use my powers but I had to pretend to be a vampire, which forbidden me to use them! Unfortunately, I felt his fangs on my neck. The pain was growing when suddenly…

Damon appears from nowhere, and remove him from my body and began to hit him ferociously without stopping! Oh my gosh, I had never seen him so…So out of control! His hunger was so strong that I was shocked. Not noticing that I was now silently crying.

"Dare once again touch her and this time I will really kill you" Threatened Damon to the half dead vampire.

Damon turned his face and looked at me. I thought he would again be angry because I was crying and that he was about to tell me I was weak but, weirdly, not at all. Instead of it, he just hugged me.

**I hope you've liked this chapter as much as me ! GIMME GIMME REVIEWS GUYS! BISOUS -Ferda**


	8. Next time, drink this glass of Blood!

**Mjm-chan**** : Thanks for noticing the mistakes! Gosh I can't stand doing mistakes lol ! Freaking great? Wow that's an awesome compliment thanks! Keep reviewing! heartyou xx**

**Hellzz-on-Earth**** : You are totally right : )! Thanks a lot! Keep reviewing! heartyou xx**

**LadyHan**** : Thanks sweetie! Keep reviewing! heartyou xx**

**FiestyEva**** : Awesome Eva! Thanks for the support, I'm glad you've liked this chapter, hope you'll like this one ! Keep reviewing! heartyou xx**

**Infrena**** : You're amazing thanks! Yeah that's unfair for the poor Bennett but you'll see that Damon cares a lot about her! Keep reviewing! heartyou xx**

**Infusion d'Iris**** : Thanks ! Keep reviewing! **

**SmilesX10**** : Ha thanks a lot! Yeah Damon is hugging Bonnie, hmm I'd love being her for a once lol! How lucky she's! Keep reviewing! heartyou xx**

**Chapter 7:**

Gosh it was stronger than me, I felt so well in his arms. I knew that I shouldn't appreciate that too much but it was something I had secretly dreamt of since a long time. And this dream was finally becoming true! Unfortunately for me he stopped hugging me and then, he took me to the room. I didn't know what to say, I was still a little shocked by what had just happened to me. The way he was hugging me, let me think that he was regretting having let me leave alone in this castle full of dangerous vampires but on the other side he seemed to be angry…Against me. I felt it when he suddenly and brutally stopped the hug. This silent was becoming unbearable for me, Damon was now sat down on the bed gazing at the floor not looking at me. Seeing him like that, was really frustrating for me, that's why I decided to make the first step :

"I really have to thanks you Damon, for saving me. Hmm… and also thanks you for the hug…I mean it was nice from you…" I said by hesitating.

"Don't get used to that, Witch. I won't always be there to protect you! If you wants to ruin our « mission » tell me! " Said Damon coldly.

"I never said that! Are you really thinking that I wanted to be attacked? Is it my fault if I've been attacked Damon?"

"I'm just saying that you should not have left this room alone! Ok? It's too dangerous for you! You must understand in your little head, that this castle isn't Alice in wonderland! It's dangerous here, D-A-N-G-E-R-O-US !"

Damon's lyrics were affected me and because of that I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"I….I was angry because of our last argument and…Why are you always blaming me Damon? You wouldn't have said that to Elena and you know this as much as me and.." I began by crying.

"Damn it Bonnie! Can't you stop crying? For god's sake, stop being a crybaby! And why are you still mentioning Elena? Why? Yes, I wouldn't have say that to Elena, because unlike you she's stronger than you and much better than you! And you can't bare that Bonnie! Am I wrong? "

Damon was being so rude and hurting that it made me cry more and more. And at this time, I had only one solution.

"I'm going to take my bags and leave. Anyway, I'm useless."

I was still crying silently and my hands began to tremble. Whereas, I was taking my bags I suddenly felt Damon's presence behind me. I was so trembling and crying that I didn't know what I was doing. Then, I felt Damon encircling my arms with his. I was so out of mind and sad that I was trying to struggle. And then he went in front of me and approached by placing his forehead on mine. His hands were now slowly stroking my cheeks. His gestures were so soft that I was shivering. I refused to look at him straight in the eyes, my pain was so strong. I was unable to look at him.

"Please Bonnie, look at me." He whispered

"…."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you in this manner. I just want you to understand that the last thing I need is to see someone attacking you."

"Liar. You don't care about me. There are only Elena and Katherine in your head. Why am I for you Damon?"

I didn't know why, but I wanted to know if…If he really cared about me. I wondered if maybe, our kiss from last time also meant something for him.

"Look me in the eyes and you'll see that I'm not lying. I care about you. And what do you mean by : why I am for you? Obviously you're my Little Witch." Said Damon by smiling.

"Of course, I'm the poor Little Witch. Eventually, I was talking about our kiss, the hug Damon! What was that? Why did you kiss me, why did you hug me? Have you got an answer?"

He then moved back by looking at me with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me that the Little Witch is in love with me? I mean in a certain way it's understandable, I'm hot blah blah blah and nobody can resists me and…" Smirked Damon

"Please stop it! Who said that I was in love with you? I was just asking you why you kissed me and hugged me, I really don't need your thesis about : Why I love myself?"

"I was just playing Bonnie. Got it? I'm Damon Salvatore, don't forget that Witch! I'm sorry if it seemed to be real but…There will always be Elena and Katherine. That's all."

His last sentence was the most hurting. He was admitting in front of me that he was just having fun of me and that he only loved Elena and this Katherine. Once again, I didn't know what to respond. I was living the most hurting and humiliating moment of my life and all I was able to do was to stay speechless. But weirdly the fact of feeling so hurt made me feel more powerful. I didn't know how to explain you that but I could right now feel my powers grow up. I was, inside of me, consumed by hatred. Maybe that's why I felt so powerful. The anger was making my powers grow up more than ever! I was finally about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Damon said quickly :

"Enter."

A blond and tall vampire entered, by smiling at us.

"Mr. and Ms. You are invited to the welcome banquet. Would you mind follow me please?"

"Sure!"

Then Damon took my hand, ordering me to follow him without saying a word.

When we arrived at the banquet. My heart beat faster and faster. There were so many vampires talking, laughing but the worst was that they all had a glass in their hands. I was absolutely sure that, there was blood in this glass. What else? Oh my gosh, will I be forced to drink this blood? Damon didn't tell me that I was also supposed to drink that! No, I couldn't do that, it was so disgusting. But if I didn't do that they will understand that I'm not a vampire and gosh I don't want to imagine more than 100 vampires drinking my own blood. Inside of me, I knew that I had to drink that but I also knew that I won't be able to drink blood. What a dilemma!

Unfortunately for me, the vampire went to bring us a glass of blood. Damon seemed to be concentrated, I had noticed that he was looking for Katherine's presence. The vampire came back with two glasses of blood and gave us our glass, before letting us alone. Damon immediately drank his glass of blood, besides everyone were drinking. It's as if I was the only one wondering what to do with my glass. Damon finally noticed how I was perplex and confused, he then whispered to my ear :

"Please Bonnie, drink it!"

"I can't! It's blood and …No I can't!"

"Bonnie drink your glass or it's all these vampires who will drink your blood!"

"I repeat, I can't drink that!"

I was giving my glass to Damon but he was redirecting the glass near me, I did the same thing for him. And so on, when suddenly the glass of blood spilled on me. I was looking at Damon panicked. I thought he would be less panicked than me but no, on the contrary he was more panicked than me.

"Damon, oh my gosh what are we going to do? Do you think that they have notic…."

I couldn't finish my sentence because I get my answer. There were like, more than 100 vampires looking at me with a starving look. My mouth was open and I couldn't say anything. They were slowing approaching me by smirking. Damon took my hand and said:

" Two solutions honey : 1) We run. 2) We run. I let you guess which solution I've chosen!"

**I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! GIMME GIMME REVIEWS GUYS XOXO FERDA**


	9. A bitch stays a bitch Yes Katherine!

**Katherine Pierce the bitch**** : Thanks a lot! Yeah Bamon fever! Oh yes Bonnie is stubborn, she thinks she can forget her past but she's wrong ;)! Xx Love**

**xxxBeremyForevaxxx**** : Thanks a lot ! Aw really? Lol, I don't know this movie, I will see that ! xx**

**Infrena**** : Haha yes so much troubles for them! Thanks a lot for your support! You're amazing! Xx**

**LadyHan**** : Yeah poor poor Bonnie, no worries it is not goin' to stay like that! Xx**

**SmilesX10**** : Thanks for noticing! I'm really glad you've liked it, thanks a lot! Xx**

**FiestyEva**** : Awesome your review Eva! Thanks a lot, I hope you'll like the next chapter! xx**

**justareader13**** : « well I've never seen anyone write their first story with such finesse as you anyway » ****ß**** Omg what a sweet sweet review; thanks a lot for the compliment it means a LOT for me! I love your reviews so keep reviewing, you're great! xx**

**Mjm-chan**** : Thanks for telling me! Ha no worries I know my mistake, I have just written too quickly and I did not see my mistakes but thanks ! Really? Wow I'm happy, I've loved to write this chapter! xx**

**Chapter 9 :**

Damon wanted us to run, but in my opinion that was useless. Maybe I could try to use my magic powers against them. I was about to tell Damon that I wanted to handle the situation by myself when I suddenly heard a feminine voice behind all those vampires :

"Oh but am I dreaming? It's my hot vampire Damon and the little naive Witch! I'm so spoiled! In what honor do I deserve this surprising visit ?"

Oh my gosh. Katherine Pierce in person, was now standing in front of us by smirking. Weirdly, I felt so intimidated face to her. She was so powerful and self-confident compared to me. Inside of me, I hated her so much but on the other side I wanted a little to look like her. She had all she wanted and mostly Damon. I looked at him, and I could tell you that he was gazing at her with so much tenderness as if there were nobody else and that they were alone. He was still speechless and I felt as if I was about to cry.

"Hello, DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-MY-LANGUAGE ?" Said Katherine by making fun of us.

Suddenly Damon talked.

"Where is Elena ?"

I gave him a small nudge.

"I mean Elena and Stefan."

"Oh them, no worries honey they are here with me, enjoying their new life!"

I didn't know what she was talking about when she was saying « their new life » but I had this hunch that something really bad happened for Elena and Stefan. Damon was about to say something when I get my own answer. Behind Katherine, Elena and Stefan arrived. Elena looked so…So different and so pale! No…It wasn't possible! I couldn't imagine that…That she turned her! Moreover Stefan was looking at me as a prey and not as a friend anymore. I couldn't believe that, so I decided to hug Elena and unfortunately she did not hug me back. Instead of that, she was gazing at my neck with so much envy…

"Elena it's me, Bonnie! Do you remember me, please tell me what happened! Elena…!" I said so desperate.

I heard Katherine laugh, I knew that she was enjoying this moment, watching me suffering. I suddenly felt Damon's hand holding mine pulling me towards him.

"She isn't Elena anymore."

I could fell all the sadness from Damon's voice. I understood that the most affected, was him. He was really in love with her and also had feelings for Katherine. But he was strong enough to stay as cold as he used to be.

"Well found my dear Damon, they aren't the same anymore! And I can tell you is that they aren't going to recognize you, now. They are new vampires. Oh by the way, why are you here Witch? Don't tell me that you thought that you were able to beat me? Or something like that?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to threaten her, to scare her but… I had to admit that she was stronger than me and I was weak. But for a once, I wanted to prove to myself that I was able to change.

"Why are you asking me that Katherine? Are you afraid? Because I'm powerful than you now ( gosh, what a lie!)!"

"Haha are you really sure about that? I'm not against a proof! Show me your talents Witch!" said Katherine amused!

I was about to answer when Damon interrupted me…

"No she won't! Stop playing with us Katherine, you know well that one way or another we'll get Elena and Stefan back, so don't try to intimidate us, you're just pitiful for me!"

I couldn't believe what Damon had just said to her. Was it the truth? His feelings for her had in fact disappeared? I suddenly felt a semblance of happiness. For a once, I felt like I had a chance. A chance to, one day, be loved by him. I know, maybe I was dreaming and he was still in love with her, but I wanted to keep this hope. Who knows what fate is preparing me…

"ME? Pitiful? Oh I thought you love me my dear Damon. If I had a heart I would be so sad haha, please stop trying to hurt me, you're madly in love with me and you know that! Or… Are you attracted to this Witch?" Asked Katherine intrigued.

How should I react now? Had I to be glad because she asked the only one question I was wondering since a long time or had I to feel angry because of the way she was talking to him, the way she was treating him?

Meanwhile, Damon was breathing heavily. He seemed so confused, nervous and angry at the same time. Me, I was really embarrassed. I didn't want him or even Katherine to notice that I was really affected by this question. I loved Damon but each times he was hurting me by saying that he loved Elena and Katherine. I couldn't blame him, he didn't know my feelings for him. If only he was in love with me, I could give him so much love, he wouldn't feel as if he was the second choice. But fate was sometimes heartless and I had to deal with that.

I was still in my thoughts when Damon finally decided to talk :

"The question should be : if YOU love me, Katherine. You've just been playing with my feelings all the times never thinking if what you were doing was good or bad. You've always preferred Stefan, I could feel it while you were kissing me. Admit it!"

"Wow. What a speech Damon. So I've hurt you. Oh poor poor Damon. I know, I'm a player but what do you want me to say? It's not as if I was about to apologize! It's your fault if you fell in love with me, not mine darling."

"You did not hurt me. You've just confirmed me who you really are. You're just a mistake in my life, nothing more."

"Blah blah blah… But have you already forgotten my last question Damon? Are you attracted to the Witch? That's why you are defending her?"

I couldn't support this situation any longer. I decided to interrupt Damon, because inside of me I really didn't want to hear his answer. I know that it will hurt me and I didn't want to feel hurt, more than I already was.

"Release Elena and Stefan NOW! Or…" I began

"-Or what? Do you know that all those vampire plus Elena and Stefan are now under my orders. I can ask them whatever I want as for example : « Stefan, catch her and imprison her in a small and dirty room, right now! »!"

To my surprise Damon put me under him as fast as possible, taking his vampire face. Stefan looked so furious and out of control. Gosh I didn't want them to fight. I didn't want Damon to be hurt! So I took a decision. I took Damon's hand and forced him to look at me.

"Damon, I know that it's maybe a bad idea, but don't fight, let Stefan imprison me. I don't want you to fight against your own brother, I can't stand that. I'm not Katherine. So let me go, I promise you, I'll stay as strong as I can because I know that you'll manage to come back and release me." I whispered to him

He was now with his human face and for the first time, it was like he had been affected by what I had just told him. As if….He cared about me. Really..

"No Bonnie don't do that, who knows what Katherine is able to do! I won't let you do that it's too dangerous and…"

"And what Damon?"

" … I car…ca.."

I put a finger on his lips.

"Shh.. Damon I believe in you. Come back soon."

"Oh what a romantic scene, both of you deserve an Oscar!" Said Katherine by applauding.

I looked at her and let Stefan held my arm brutally. With one last glance towards Damon.

I didn't know what I was about to endure but I knew that my love for Damon will help me to survive..

**I hope you've liked this chapter guys! Sorry for the long pending, I've been so busy because of my studies, I promise you to update soon guys! Xoxo Je vous adore.**

**GIMME GIMME REVIEWS !**

**-Ferda**


End file.
